spaceearthandweatherfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Pacific Typhoon Season
Tropical Depression Tropical depression (JMA) Duration January 13 – January 14 Intensity <55 km/h (35 mph) (10-min), 1006 mbar (hPa) On January 13, the JMA upgraded a low pressure area to a tropical depression, east-northeast of Singapore. However, the depression quickly dissipated on January 14, due to the high wind shear. A few landslides have been reported when the storm dissipated over Malaysia, however no damage from it was reported. Tropical Depression 01W Tropical depression (JMA) Tropical depression (SSHS) Duration February 17 – February 21 Intensity 55 km/h (35 mph) (10-min), 1004 mbar (hPa) On February 15, a tropical disturbance formed southwest of the Mariana Islands, as it drifted westwards to the Philippines, on February 16. After the system entered the South China Sea, on February 17, both the JMA and the JTWC upgraded the storm to a tropical depression, and the storm was given the identification 01W. On February 18, moderate vertical wind shear caused the system's low-level circulation center to become exposed. Late on February 19, convection from 01W came on shore in Vietnam. On February 21, Tropical Depression 01W dissipated to a remnant low, due to the strong vertical wind shear in its environment. Later on the same day, the remnants of 01W later made landfall over Vietnam, and dissipated.needed Three landslides have been reported cutting off townships in Visayas, and 4 deaths have also been reported in the past several days during the event, due to floods in the Philippines, associated with the moisture flow coming on shore from Tropical Depression 01W, during its time as a tropical disturbance. Tropical Storm Pakhar Tropical storm (JMA) Category 1 typhoon (SSHS) Duration March 24 – April 2 Intensity 75 km/h (45 mph) (10-min), 998 mbar (hPa) On March 17, a tropical disturbance formed northwest of Palau, and was located in an area of moderate vertical wind shear with unfavorable sea surface temperatures. Due to a high-pressure system extending into Vietnam, building up to the northeast of the system, the tropical disturbance slowly crossed the Visayas region and Palawan, during the next couple of days. On March 24, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical depression, but downgraded it back to a tropical disturbance, on March 25, due to the collapsing outer rainbands, and the exposed low-level circulation center. Early on March 26, the JMA upgraded the tropical disturbance to a tropical depression again, because of low vertical wind shear and favorable sea surface temperatures, in the South China Sea, allowing the system to reorganize. On March 28, the JTWC issued a TCFA on the tropical depression, as its LLCC began to consolidate more. Early on March 29, the JMA upgraded the tropical depression to a tropical storm, and named it Pakhar, because the storm's convection had completely wrapped around the circulation center. Early on March 30, the JTWC upgraded Pakhar to a Category 1 typhoon, as a banding eye formed. Because of land interaction and colder sea surface temperatures, the JTWC downgraded Pakhar to a tropical storm, early on March 31. On April 1, Pakhar made landfall near Vung Tau, Vietnam, and began to weaken. Early on April 2, the JMA downgraded Pakhar to a tropical depression, and later the NRL issued their final advisory on Pakhar, since Pahkar had weakened below tropical depression intensity. The remnant of Pahkar continued to linger over Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam, for the next few days, with an exposed LLCC towards the end. On April 5, the remnant of Pahkar dissipated completely. Pahkar did not make landfall in the Philippines. However, torrential rains and strong winds resulted in heavy traffic, in Metro Manila and nearby provinces. Flooding also occurred in different parts of central and southern Luzon, and the northern Visayas region. Landslides were also reported and caused flooding in some provinces. The NDRRMC reported that 2 people drowned, and other 2 people are reported as missing. In Bacolod City at noontime, on March 29 (Philippine Time), 5 cars were destroyed, couple of trees lining up along the streets laid to waste, and business establishments were damaged, near the University of St. La Salle. During the event, 23 people were injured, including one baby girl. Pahkar also spawned several tornadoes across the Vietnam. Tropical Depression Tropical depression (JMA) Duration April 8 – April 11 Intensity 55 km/h (35 mph) (10-min), 1004 mbar (hPa) On April 4, a large cluster of thunderstorms, northwest of the Hawaiian Islands developed into a low-pressure area, which slowly drifted southwestwards. Later, the system developed a low-level circulation center. On April 6, the low-pressure area's LLCC became exposed, as the system entered a large area of moderate vertical wind shear, as the storm turned westward. Later, the system began showing subtropical characteristics, as it restrengthened. On April 8, the low-pressure area crossed the International Date Line, and entered the northwestern Pacific Ocean basin, prompting the JMA to upgrade the storm to a tropical depression. On April 10, wind shear eroded away most of the system's convection, which caused the storm to weaken. Late on April 11, the tropical depression was absorbed by a weather front northeast of Wake Island, prompting the JMA to issue their last advisory on the storm. Tropical Depression Tropical depression (JMA) Duration April 28 – April 30 Intensity <55 km/h (35 mph) (10-min), 1008 mbar (hPa) On April 23, a tropical disturbance formed southeast of Palau. The storm slowly began to moved westwards, as it strengthened. The storm's outer rainbands affected Palau, as the system curved to the south of the island. The system’s convention became significantly organized near Mindanao on April 28, prompting the JMA issuing their first advisory, later that day. On April 30, the tropical depression reached Mindanao, and brought torrential rains and wind. Due to land interaction with Mindanao, the tropical depression weakened into a weak low pressure area on April 30. The storm's remnants dissipated completely on May 1. Severe Tropical Storm Sanvu Severe tropical storm (JMA) Category 1 typhoon (SSHS) Duration May 21 – May 28 Intensity 110 km/h (70 mph) (10-min), 975 mbar (hPa) On May 17, a disturbance associated with a low-presure area, and the ITCZ formed southeast of Guam. Late on May 20, the JTWC issued a TCFA on the system because of improving equator-ward outflow. Early on May 21, the JMA upgraded the low-pressure area to a tropical depression, and the JTWC also upgraded the system to a tropical depression later. Early on May 22, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical storm and named it Sanvu. Late on May 23, the JTWC upgraded Sanvu to a category 1 typhoon, for the system became compact and more organized as an eye was forming. After being upgraded to a severe tropical storm by the JMA late on May 24, Sanvu’s eye directly passed over Iwo Jima late on May 25. On May 26, strong vertical wind sheer and cool sea surface temperature caused weaker convection around Sanvu, and the eye began to dissipate. The JTWC downgraded Sanvu to a tropical storm late on May 26, followed by the JMA early on May 27, as the system’s low level circulation center started to became exposed. Sanvu became fully extratropical at 00Z on May 28. Typhoon Mawar (Ambo) Typhoon (JMA) Category 3 typhoon (SSHS) Duration May 31 – June 6 Intensity 140 km/h (85 mph) (10-min), 960 mbar (hPa) On May 29, a tropical disturbance formed northwest of Palau. On May 30, the disturbance began moving northwestwards, as it slowly strengthened. On May 31, the system’s convention became significantly organized near Samar prompting the JTWC to issue a TCFA. Later that day, the PAGASA upgraded the low-pressure area to a tropical depression and assigned its local name Ambo, and the JTWC upgraded the disturbance into a tropical depression. On June 1, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical storm and named it Mawar. On June 2, the JMA upgraded Mawar to a severe tropical storm, and the JTWC upgraded it to a category 1 typhoon as the convection began to wrap up and organize. On June 3, the JMA upgraded Mawar to a typhoon after the JTWC upgraded it to a category 2 typhoon. Early on June 4, the JTWC upgraded Mawar to a category 3 typhoon but downgraded it to a category 2 typhoon only six hours later, due to increasing wind shear coming from a subtropical jet stream located over Japan. On June 5, Mawar started its extratropical transition, and the JMA downgraded Mawar to a severe tropical storm. On June 6, Mawar fully became extratropical cyclone. Mawar brought torrential rain to parts of the Philippines including the Bicol Region while enhancing the southwest monsoon which triggered delays and cancelled of air flights. In Bicol region, more than 332 passengers were stranded at ports due to Mawar. Different domestic and international flights were forced to divert at Clark Air Base rather than NAIA due to bad weather. Some other flights were also cancelled. Tropical Depression Tropical depression (JMA) Duration June 10 – Currently active Intensity <55 km/h (35 mph) (10-min), 1008 mbar (hPa) Late on June 7, a tropical disturbance formed south-southeast of Pohnpei. Late on June 8, the JTWC issued a TCFA on that system but canceled it late on June 9. The JMA upgraded the low-pressure area to a tropical depression on June 10.